Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{4}-3\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {3} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{1}{4}$